104695-pve-vs-pvp-game-changes
Content ---- Well it was a PvP themed drop, they probably wanted to do something nice for us PvPers. I mean the class balances seem to be annoying them. But I'm happy about the Stalker stuff :D | |} ---- ---- Well they ignored PvP for the PvE drop. A lot of PvPers were pissed about that. | |} ---- Which would make sense considering the shear amount of PvE content vs PvP content, it's strange to me. | |} ---- Well PvPers were ditching the game quickly. I am guessing Carbine is trying to in them back. It may not be the biggest part of the community, but still hurts Carbine if they all leave. | |} ---- ---- Being a PvPer, I welcomed most of the changes. The only ones I feel sorry for are the Medics. The stalker tank was highly annoying(not unkillable, but if he had a healer with him, dammmn), the spellslingers just went around in circles spamming quick draw, and the warriors just really hurt. Nerfs happen, I have a lot of champions on LoL that get nerfs all the time, I just adapt to the changes and adapt to a new meta. | |} ---- Yeah but this is not lol there only 6 classes and if you want to play a other one you have to put hours of work to level and gear it up. And also it's very stupid how carbine balances pve and pvp at the same time if detonate was hitting to much in pvp them make it do less in pvp if rampage and quickdraw was hitting to many people then make it only affect pvp a lot of these pvp changes affect us pve players a lot when they balance the game on one side and because of that we lose something that not supposed to happen in the other side. | |} ---- ---- After they left, try to get them back by having PvE'ers leave. Solid plan. | |} ---- It's called the cleansing process, it's pretty hardcore. | |} ---- ---- ah, what a cute widdle man you are. yes you are. | |} ---- ---- Its a egyptian phoenix. an rp char of mine got that as a title once :P | |} ---- I was going to go back to playing MOBAs, but this post, this post right here has encourage me to play every MMORPG I can get my hands on. I may try to play that WoW game. | |} ---- Simply put, because the PVP imbalances got brought up first and they were easier to fix. PVE and PVP play a delicate balancing act not because one or the other is more important, or because one or the other balances differently, but because the criticism for each is different. People bitching about PVP imbalance tend to be on the receiving end of damage, while people bitching about PVE imbalance tend to be on the same team, they just feel less important because they're not higher on the meter. Neither proves a class is out of balance, really, it's just people arguing from different perspectives. From the PVP perspective, for example, medics are an overpowered class that can heal or damage swathes of people in medium armor. From the PVE perspective, medics are weak on any single target boss because none of their spells were ever meant to be strong on single targets. So, depending on who you asked, medics were either destroying PVP with their OPness, or forcing people to reroll alts if they couldn't get slots as healers because nobody anywhere had medic DPS on their raid. And Carbine has to somehow look at the raw numbers, without any of the histrionics, and make a decision. Any decision, of course, is going to make everyone angry. Fix the PVP situation, and suddenly medics are underpowered in the one area they're good at. Fix the PVE situation, and suddenly you're pumping even more damage into the class. In the end, Carbine has to go off the most logical, cold calculations possible to determine whether medics are, indeed, over or under powered, figure out the best way to fix the situation without overfixing it, and implement the changes. Class balancing doesn't always move in the speed or direction of histrionics; they're driven by two different principles. | |} ---- ---- Good thing i stopped raiding in a while, looks like every PVE-er is an annoying entitled kid these days... | |} ---- Watch the insults he has a point....these games were not started with PVP in mind since EQ days and further back. And its been an issue ever since they tried to bring it in. Hey I love my pvp no issue with it what so ever, BUT if I want it to be even close to correct or balanced I don't focus on it in these type of games because it never will be. Until the time they break them apart it will always be an issue, and its an issue we shouldn't have to deal with in any game at this point. | |} ---- No he has no point, he plain and simple told PVPers to *cupcake*off. In my previous MMOs always PVPers were the assholes, looks like it's the other way around in WildStar | |} ----